Spandy Week 2012
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: True love? Summer! Fall? Bubbles! School? Party! Science? What the heck could all those words have to do with SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks? It's a mystery...I guess you gotta read to find out. SBXSC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I will still be continuing with SSS. Spandy Week 2012 was in the last week of August to the first of December on Deviantart. I was supposed to update something but I kept procrastinating I find a way to upload some images but first, I wanna do quick lil shots on the themes of Spandy Week 2012. Better late than never right? Enjoy!

**Title:** Spandy WEEK

* * *

**#1** Party

Larry. At every party, the red, over-muscled lobster always enjoyed stealing Sandy away from him. That was what the sponge thought at least. He had to do something, anything to get Sandy's attention.

"Sandy would you like some-"

The sponge interrupted the lobster and stood in front of him.

"Here's some punch Sandy. Cherry, your favourite.

.

"So Sandy tell me about-"

"Larry! It's your brother, he needs to tell you something important. He's next to the snack table."

"Oh, okay then. Excuse me Sandy."

The sponge leaned his arm on the wall. 'Mission accomplished'.

"Soo, Sandy, tell me about that invention your making."

Larry could not find his brother. His brother was not present at the party.

.

"Wanna dance-"

"Let's dance Sandy, it's our favourite sooong!"

"Well I-"

The sponge dragged the squirrel off to the dance floor. He beat Larry to the punch.

That's all that mattered at every party.

**#2** Summer

Summer. It was hot, hot hot, especially in Bikini Bottom. Sometimes the sun beat so hard on the water surface that fish began to panic that they were going to be steamed alive! It never arrived to that belief and impossibly couldn't. If fish thought they suffered, then they should have seen the local resident Sandy. She lived in a glass dome, glass absorbed heat from the sun. She had no choice but to have a pool and relax in it. Since water was involved she couldn't see why her yellow friend couldn't enjoy it with her.

SpongeBob on the other hand loved Summer. It wasn't because of the heat. It wasn't because of the awesome water parks that opened. Let's just say that being in same water as his crush without his bubble helmet please the sponge. He felt there was a nearer closeness to each other than he couldn't explain. They had been doing this for years-in the last three years, as he matured and began to accept the attraction he had for his friend, he started to realise and pay close attention to the kind of swimsuits Sandy wore.

It was aesthetically pleasing to him.

The squirrel leaned up close to the sponge in the pool, unaware of the feelings he had for her. her her glass of lemonade in the air was waiting for SpongeBob's.

"Ah, Summer sure is great."

The sponge gave a secret grin of his own; he would definitely not tell Sandy why he really liked it for sure.

He clinked his glass with hers.

"Thank Neptune for it!"

**#3 **Science

"Wow SpongeBob, you truly are amazing! Even a scientist like me forgets that equation."

He shrugged-secretly delighted she was realising his skills.

"I guess I learnt from the best."

It was a compliment to her but really, she didn't teach him what he knew.

.

.

She went spy on him because one week ago, SpongeBob had no clue what the word electromagnetic waves meant, now he was talking to her about his own theories on it.

She recorded her findings. Three times a week SpongeBob entered the local community college. 'Did he pass his courses?' thought Sandy to herself. As he saw him enter in, she followed. Using her sneaky ninja skills-she was sure he would never see her. She record down the door number he entered in '224R'.

"Hey, you gonna enter in?"

"Oh no, I'm just lookin' for, er, the toilets."

"It's down that red hall over there, with a big purple door. It's out of this science wing."

"Thanks, wait. Did ya'll say science"

"Er, yeah. This class room 224R, that I'm late for is Mr Atomic's, bio, chem, and phy class. He awesome but strict. He teaches us all the basics and hard parts of science inventing and formulas. I gotta go, see ya'."

"Okay, see ya'."

It still didn't make sense. Why was SpongeBob going through all this trouble to understand what she did in science. What was his motivation? She decided to stay in the college for a while until the lesson ended so she could ask some of his classmates.

.

.

"SpongeBob, wait up!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I just have to say boy that...I've never had a student like you before. I'm thinking of upgrading you to the next level. What is your determination?"

"Well er, I just love science."

"Really? I think it's something else."

"There's this girl-"

"Ah, it's for a lady friend...I've been there before."

"I just wanna understand more of what she does. I wanna be with her and actually help her. I guess I just wanna spend so more time with her. She's kind of my crush-I wanna impress her."

The teacher laughed.

"You'll do more then just impress SpongeBob. I'll see you on Thursday SquarePants."

The sponge nodded and walked over to the door to get out. Sandy hearing his footsteps, moved away from the door (where she was eavesdropping) and ran to the female fish toilets.

She got her answer. The things that sponge was willing to do for her. She couldn't fathom the power she had over him.

**#4** Bubbles

She never really liked bubbles. Scientifically, they were just a globule substance of usually gas in a liquid. What was special about that? Her views on bubbles changed in only a few months.

There was a knock at her door, and she opened it. It was SpongeBob, he had something important to say. She didn't expect him to pull of his bubble equipment-what was he doing?

"I can't explain it better this way,"

The sponge took out his his blower and inserted it in the bubble water. He blew out a huge three letter word that changed Sandy's view on bubbles forever.

**#5** True Love

How did one truly know when they were in love? What were the difference between admiration and a crush? What was the difference between a crush and love?

Only one person could tell him. The smartest starfish under the whole sea.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey SpongeBob."

"You and Mindy still going strong?"

"Yup, her dad doesn't zap me any more with his triton when I come over."

"That's good, I'm happy for you. Ecstatic! I just wanna ask you a question."

"Throw it at me. I know all."

"How do you know your in love with Mindy?"

Patrick slid down her rock and sat down on the sand.

"Come forwards SpongeBob."

The sponge took three steps forward.

"Sit down."

He did.

The lazy starfish put both of his pink hands on his best friend's shoulder.

"Love is incomprehensible. You can't understand it SpongeBob! only that thing in the middle of you knows it for sure.

"The heart?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. If you feel that without the person, your life would be incomplete or when they leave and you feel lonely, then it's true love."

The sponge nodded his head.

"I mean, I love Mindy more than food! I would never, ever go to goofy goober's if I knew it would save her somehow."

What Patrick said to him made some slight sense. Not all the things applied to him but still, it made sense.

"Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob, what's wrong? I finished my invention, I ain't leavin' Bikini Bottom."

The fact that his heart nearly broke at the very thought of her leaving made sense. The fact that he felt his life could fall apart made sense. He could feel it inside of him. His mind couldn't comphrend it but his heart could.

He was truly in love with her.

**#6** Fall

Fall. It meant one thing. One thing he didn't like; hibernation. Soon she was gonna be a sleep for all of the winter. He wouldn't be allowed to contact her, play with her or talk. Especially after what happened last time.

"I dunnoe SpongeBob. Last time I went really kooky. I forced the whole Bikini Bottom to look for ya' and I nearly killed ya' with those crazy activities."

"I don't care!"

He cleared his throat, noticing how surprised she was at his outburst.

"Sandy I'll just book a hospital in advance. I've only got a few months to see you and then your practically gone from my life."

"SpongeBob?"

"I'm sorry, I know, it's a mammalian thing. I know it can't be stopped. Let's just spend the months we have left doing crazy things you want."

She shook her head.

"Nope. We're gonna do things we both wanna do. Let's try jellyfishn'."

"Sandy, I didn't mean-"

"Nuh, uh, SquarePants. Somethin' tells me you get affected more by this than me,"

She stopped him from making an excuse.

"I ain't takin' no from answer. C'mon we're wasting time, don't ya' wanna spend all your time not dedicated to Mr Krabs too me."

He nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her all the way to jellyfish fields. They only had 1140 hours of play time left.

**#7** School

She was lost in her memory days. High School. It had it's up's and down's.

He peered over her shoulder. She still hadn't noticed him. 'What is that?' he thought.

"Whatchya doing?"

She calmed her heart down from exploding

"Geez Louise, SpongeBob. You actually scared me. Why you sneakin' on me today."

The sponge held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. I never meant to suprise you. I was-"

"Aw shoot. It's okay, you just caught me off guard."

.

.

.

"That was me in the science committee and that there is me again on pretty much all the sport teams."

She showed him her high school albums.

"Boy, you sure had a lot of friends."

"Huh, one would think so..."

The sponge sensed the damp mood .

"Something's wrong Sandy."

She sighed.

"Look. High School are fun and all, but...there's just this one memory that haunts my mind."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Prom. I hated it, which is why I ain't in any of the pictures of it,"

She looked up at the sky through the glass of her tree dome.

"I ditched the last four proms. Before that I was always the wallflower, every year. No one danced with me. No guy ever asked me. I guess my passion in science was what guys wanted in a girl."

"I woudn't ask you either?"

She was offended.

"W-wut?"

"I mean, your smart, pretty and strong. No guy at the school had the guts to ask you-even I wouldn't. Even I'd be so intimidated to ask someone special like you."

"Really?"

He gulped.

"I know I am."

She looked at SpongeBob in a different light. What was he saying exactly?

"Sandy, I'm gonna be brave for once. Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

It was incredibly ironic that this very day, July the 24th, was the day when prom was set. It was incredibly canny that outside her tree dome, at six at night, had an outside orchestra playing slow, tender, danceable music.

Sandy was smiling. Why not make a new memory of prom. This time she wasn't going to be the wallflower of her year.

She placed her hands in his.

"I would love to."

Author's notes: Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


End file.
